My Crazy Life Part 1
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: Rebekah Bay Seaborne thought she was an average orphan, that is, until she met Conner Stoll. Join Rebekah and her twin brother, Finnik, as they learn their true godly parentage, fight for their lives, and have the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**My Crazy Life**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Rebekah's POV_

Ugh! Why does this day have to be so boring? It's summer break for crying out loud! Hm…I wonder what Chloe is doing (Chloe is my best friend).

I was about to dial her number, when my cell phone rang, and sure enough it was Chloe.

(Underlined=Chloe/Normal=me/ _Italics_=my thoughts)

"Hello?"

"Hey Rebekah, it's me Chloe." _I told her never to call me by my first name (my full name is Rebekah Bay Seaborne)._

"Hey Chlo what's up?"

"My mom said she would take me to Florida for summer break and I was wondering if you and Finnik wanted to come." My hand went up to the locket around my neck. _Florida made me think of the ocean and the ocean made me think about dad. My twin brother Finnik looked so much like our father. _Sigh. _Why did dad have to leave us when we were four? Eric and I where only toddlers._

"Rebekah, you still there?"

"Yea, and don't call me Rebekah!"

"Hm, anyway can you go?"

"I'll go ask Aunt Sarah." Sarah wasn't really my aunt; she was the owner of the orphanage we lived in.

I started climbing the stairs to Aunt Sarah's room. When I got to her door I knocked.

" Come in, "called Sarah's soft granny-ish voice.

I opened the door and walked in. I turned so I was facing Aunt Sarah. Sarah had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes that had a hint of gold in them. She was wearing her usual white shirt, black dress pants, and nice black leather shoes. Aunt Sarah was in her 50's, but she looked as healthy as ever.

"What is wrong, dear?" Aunt Sarah asked giving me a caring smile.

"Chloe, a friend, from school, asked if Erick and I could go to Florida with her."I answered.

Aunt Sarah thought for a minute."Who is going with her? How long will you be staying? Does she have siblings? May I talk to her mother?"

"She is going with her mom, I don't know, none, and sure."I had no idea why she wanted to know if Chloe had siblings, but Aunt Sarah was old, who am I to judge? I handed Aunt Sarah the phone and stepped outside her room.

(10 minutes later)

Aunt Sarah opened her bedroom door and handed me my phone back.

She smiled."You and Finnik should get packing. Chloe's mom will pick you up at 1:00 p.m."

I squealed and ran to Finnik's room to tell him the good news.

_(CAMP HALF-BLOOD)_

_PERCY'S POV_

Let me make this simple for you. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Conner, Travis, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover decided to Florida for a while, and Chiron agreed. We began packing and we decided that Nico would shadow-travel us to Florida, since everyone, with a lot of complaining from Thalia and Nico (mostly Nico), agreed it was the safest and fastest way (going on a plane was down-right dangerous because Zeus could blast us out of the sky and going on a ship was to slow, even with dad helping).


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Rebekah's POV_

OMG! I literally just crashed into some guy and my cheek is on his chest!

Okay, before you go "what the heck?!" let me explain what happened.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Hurry up!" Finnik shouted at me from outside.

"God Finnik, it's only been 2 minutes! Sheesh!"God he could get annoying sometimes and it didn't help that he has ADHD.

"Let me just put something in my bag." I say, quickly stuffing my iPod, a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a book (even if I'm dyslexic, that doesn't stop me from at least trying to read). And I come outside.

"Finnik is right Beka, you do take long." Is the first thing I heard when I come outside.

"Jee, thanks Chloe for sticking up for me," I say sarcastically, and Chloe just smiles.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, let's go."

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Okay, this is starting to fell awkward, but not as awkward a when I crashed into the guy (literally).

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was walking with Chloe to buy Finnik some sunglasses, since that little dim whit forgot to bring them (and he has a photographic memory!), when Chloe stopped.

"What's wrong Chlo?" I asked her.

She nodded her head towards a really cute guy. "Him."

"What about −"I got interrupted by Chloe. "I'll go buy Finnik's sunglasses." She gave me a push towards the guy, and ran to a near by store.

I rolled my eyes and started walking the direction Chloe had pushed me. I accidently stepped on the back of my right flip- flop and I tripped (literally) crashed into a cute guy.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I gave myself three options: 1. I could close my eyes and hope this was all a dream, 2. Act like I'm unconscious, or 3. Get my cheek away from his chest and apologize (I decided to go with #3)!

I quickly stepped back and looked up to face him (he was about a head taller than me). I held back a gasp, he was **HOT!** He had messy brown hair, blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them, and a smile that made teachers immediately put him in the front of the class. He had a 6-pack, and I was trying really hard not to look at his abs, but I couldn't help it. He caught me looking at his chest and he smirked. His smirk was annoying and hot at the same time! I just rolled my eyes (even though I was blushing furiously!).

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y-yes. I-I'm s-sorry. Are y-y-you Okay?" I cursed my stutter.

"S'alright," He answered calmly. I noticed he still had his hands on my shoulders, and I was about to tell him when I heard flip-flops behind me.

Oh no! Chloe! Okay, best case scenario: she thinks I know this guy and thought we were hugging, worst case scenario: she saw me trip.

"Well, well, well I see you've found a friend," Chloe says behind me. I could even hear the smirk, and I bet all my allowance she is going to call him my boyfriend.

She looked him up and down, then at his hands on my shoulders, then at the boy (I guess you could call him that since he looks about fifteen), and finally at me. "You could have found a better boyfriend," see.

He let go of my shoulders and I started blushing again. "He isn't my boyfriend Chloe, I don't even know him."

"Mhm, believe what you want Rebekah,"she said crossing her arms.

"Don't−" I was cut off because of a shout from behind me.

"Conner! Conner I've been looking for you e−"The speaker stopped talking when he was right behind Chloe and I. I turned around and saw… Conner (I'm guessing that is the boy who is in front us's name).

I guess my confusion showed on my face because the boy I was facing (not Conner) spoke up."Hi, I'm Conner's brother Travis."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Rebekah's POV_

Oh my god, there's two of them! Conner and Travis stood side-by-side in front of Chloe and me. I noticed how much they looked like each other, they both had the same hair, and eyes (they even had the same mischievous glint in the eyes.) they looked exactly alike, except that Travis was a little bit taller than Conner, and the fact that Conner is so much hotter than Travis. Wow! Did I just think that? I am going mental.

"Are you sure your not twins?" Chloe asked bringing me back to reality.

"Why does everyone think we're twins?" Travis asked in exasperation.

I raised my eyebrow. "Have you seen yourselves, you look exactly alike!"

"Not really, I'm the hottest." Conner said with a smirk, which was directed to me.

I started blushing, and I remembered that I hadn't introduced myself. "Where are my manners, I'm−"

"Bay!" I hear Finnik shout from behind me.

"Yea," I muttered. Finnik ran to us, panting.

"Where were you guys? And where−"He stopped when he caught sight of Conner and Travis. He did that three more times, and finally his eyes settled on me and Conner.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm guessing he," Finnik said pointing at Conner." is your boyfriend."

I started blushing. "Why does everyone think he's my boyfriend?!"

"Isn't obvious?" Chloe asked, "Rebekah, Conner−"

"Bay," Finnik mumbled

"Pardon?" Chloe asked, clearly annoyed for being interrupted.

"Her name is Bay," Erick replied.

"No it's not. Her name is Rebekah," Chloe said, crossing hear arms.

"Bay."

"Rebekah."

"Bay!"

"Rebekah!"

I turned to Travis and Conner." Sorry about that."

"Do they always fight like this?" Travis asked.

"Not really they only argue when it comes my name. "I turn around and flick Finnik and Chloe on the ear.

"OW!" They protest symultainisly, and then glared at each other.

"Why do they argue about your name?" Conner asked.

"'Cause my full name is Rebekah Bay Seaborne. Chloe always calls me Rebekah and Finnik calls me Bay or Baystream." I replied.

"Can I call you Beka?" Conner said with a smirk.

I glared at Conner. "No."

"Your new nickname is Beka," Conner said with a smirk.

"And your new nickname is Con," I told Conner with a smirk of my own.

"No" protested Conner, or should I say Con. Ha!

"Aww! You even have cute nicknames for each other!" Chloe said and I glared at her even though I was blushing. I sneaked a look at Conner and I noticed he was blushing too.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I think we should get in the water since that's what we came for." I said shaking Travis and Conner's hands. I smiled and waved to Conner and he waved back. We walked to the beach, and I thought this would be the last time I saw Conner. I didn't know that I was very wrong.


End file.
